


Creatures in the Night

by yuuri



Series: In the Shadows [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Blood, Claudia and Sheriff have a daughter! OFC, Death, Elemental Magic, Everybody are BAMF, Familiars, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Secrets, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sheriff's name is John but it actually isn't, Spark Magic, Spoiler from pretty much from every series I'M SORRY, Stiles is Original, characters dying, curse words oh so many of them, multifandom - Freeform, my first work in THESE fandoms but I love them, starts in summer 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all – Stiles’ life was normal, quiet, beautiful and full of love and life. </p><p>Except – nothing was normal nor quiet. Full of love and life – sure but that’s that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “we must take care of our families wherever we find them.”  ― Elizabeth Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own anything accept the plot, my style to write and my original characters!
> 
> ~This just came to me and I needed it out of my system so I started writing it down... I don't know how long this or other parts would be so be patient. I do not also know how often you will get new chapter but they will come when time is right.
> 
> ~THIS IS SO OFF CANONS THAT YOU COULD IMAGINE! basically some pairings maybe canon but that's about it. this is also Alternate Timeline! 
> 
> ~I have changed some ages or happening or years when some of things happen or something but only to be able to serve my idea. 
> 
> ~I love all of these fandoms but can't quite remember somethings or even little things so this is in away major AU!
> 
> ~English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is typos or something like that. I do not also have a beta but I have tried to be careful and checked the text million times...
> 
> ~at the end of chapter will be the explanations if needed.
> 
> ~I hope comments, kudos, cookies...anything! pros and cons and maybe ideas and hopes...ENJOY! ^o^
> 
> Witch - use only elemental magic; water, earth, fire, air and energy (a life force-dark magic). not every witch could use all elements, usually one or two. some cases three but only most powerful once could use four or five (but light witched do not use energy if they could avoid it.
> 
> Warlock - use magic which is inside them and their will and imagination. a spark. warlock magic usually is called a spark, spark magic or warlock's spark (spark of warlock) Magic is warlock and warlock is the magic.

* * *

 

 

Stiles’ life was normal and he loved it. Bacon Hills was nice, quiet little town in California – very nice place to live. Stiles’ friends were awesome and he loved them dearly – friends were his other family. And his real family was Stiles’ everything. They lived in nice house which was painted in white and it's windows were large and brought beautiful sunlight inside. Stiles liked the house – it was warm and welcoming. Stiles loved his parents who loved him back. And most of all – Stiles adored his sister.

 

All in all – Stiles’ life was normal, quiet, beautiful and full of love and life.

 

Except – nothing was normal nor quiet. Full of love and life – sure but that’s that.

Let me explain.

 

First of all, Bacon Hills was batshit crazy place to live. It was more rule than exception that shit hit the fan more often than not.

Second, there was the Pack. Yes, you heard it. The Pack – which consists of each and every one of his friend.

Mostly the pack was full of _werewolves_ – Derek the sourface (or sourpuss or sourwolf and so on…) and Scott the Bro were the _Alpha Pair_. Not in romantic way but both were _Alpha_ s and they could work together – if they so pleased. Usually they just squabbled with each other and it was starting to get pretty old. But they still made it work.

Pack had also ten _beta_ s. Isaac the Scarfmaster, Erica the Catwoman and Boyd the Quiet were first betas who Derek turned.

 

Then there was Jackson the douche who were Derek’s first mistake which they thankfully righted and yeah. Let’s just say that first there was a lizard and after the shitty things happening and more or less real love confessions, there was a wolf.

 

We should not forget Derek’s actual family by blood. Cora the scary one and Peter the psycho one. Aaaaand yeah, Peter was better now – in away… long story short nice guy turned to psycho by hunter. After this and that shit happenings psycho wolf dies and then uses magic to come back life and being pretty normal but ending up in Eichen house in the end (that’s a long story). To just escaping again and turning to a nice guy who had weird psychopath-ish tendencies… Stiles actually liked the man.

 

And we shall not forget Liam the Babybeta who is Scott's first beta and Brett the newface (yes yes Stiles liked to give names to people) who belonged in the other pack (Satomi Ito's) before he asked to join theirs. And then there was the Twins; Ethan and Aidan who once were Alphas who could merge together but now they were just betas.

So yeah, the Pack was pretty much made of wolves but there were others too.

They had _a Banshee_ , beautiful and smart Lydia fucking Martin who was now also dangerous and lethal with her new powers.

 _A Kitsune_ , Kira Yukimura –who was like girl version of Scott accept she actually was more dangerous than her puppy-like boyfriend.

Allison Argent, _a Hunter_ , awesome human being and Scott’s ex but there were no hard feelings… just understanding and teen stupidity (and they admitted it).

Malia Tate, _a_ _werecoyote_ , who was really Peter’s daughter (mother is lunatic so let’s not go there…) but adopted as a baby. And she was weird, animalistic, cool and still so simple little thing.

There were also few humans. No really, they had actual humans in their Pack. Like Jordan Parrish who was something but nobody knew what he was (Sheriff’s deputy), Melissa McCall (the nurse and Scott’s mother) and Danny Mahelani (Jackson’s best friend and Ethan’s boyfriend).

 

So that’s about it. Their pack was big and there were so many different personalities there but they were happy, little dysfunctional family. And Stiles would go to Hell and back for them.

 

And the other family, the real one? Yeah, that’s kind a bust too. Yes, Stilinskis were a family but not so normal one. Although they kept their not so normalness secret  (but Stiles knew and they knew the truth about Stiles).

 Claudia Stilinski, formerly Henriksen was an awesome mother but a more awesome witch. She comes from a long line of _witches_ and _warlocks_. Being a witch meant that she had _elemental magic_ – she only could use elements around her – fire, earth, air, water and energy (others calls it life-force).

 

John Stilinski was no human either. And his name was fake. But anyway John was a _Nephilim_ ; part human part angel; _a Shadowhunter_. He was born in Idris, realm of Nephilims and he was trained to be Shadowhunter and he had been powerful one. But he had left that life behind after falling in love to a witch, Claudia. He still worked time to time to the Clave but only because that way the Clave gave him little bit leash and freedom to live how he wanted.

Stiles had always tought that the Clave was full of idiots and ducheback dicks. Why stand away of love? Even when it was between a shadowhunter and a downworlder… But John’s life was better that it should have been. In reality, a forbidden love like theirs usually get you exiled or ripped from your runes – but neither happened to John. Why? Simple – two reasons. One; because of who John actually was and two; because of Stiles’ sister.

Right, Stiles sister. Disa Stilinski. No, Disa was not her real name but she liked it and to others it was easier to say. Anyway. Stiles sister was awesome and he totally adored her. Disa was her mother’s daughter and full of magic but she was no witch – she wasn’t just element wielder. She was _a warlock_. A warlock was slightly different than a witch. Where a witch could wield elements – one or more, a warlock’s magic was just that – magic which basically meant that Disa’s magic came from her, from her will, from her _spark_.

 

Stiles also knew that if person was a warlock they usually had _a familiar_ , animal companion which balanced their magic and also made the warlock more powerful. Witches didn’t need familiar so Claudia didn’t have one – nature itself kept Claudia’s magic balanced but Disa needed a companion and Stiles hoped that there would be one. In few months Disa would be eighteen and gain her full powers – oh how Stiles wanted to see that. She was already powerful, Stiles could feel it around the girl and he enjoyed feeling the light buzz on his skin.

But there was one other thing… Disa was also his father’s daughter. A shadowhunter. John had trained Disa since her fifth birthday and oh boy was she a sight.  Disa was perfect warrior and knew too many ways to fight – hand to hand, with weapons, with runes/marks or with her magic – she was perfect (well not without flaws but still).

Disa was most powerful creature Stiles has ever seen – and he had seen stuff and things. Stiles loved her sister more than anything. He adored her. And for her – he would do anything.

 

And Stiles… Yeah, he was so not normal either.

First of all – no one of her friends knew the real him.

Second of all – he liked Bacon Hills but it wasn’t his real home.

Third thing – John, Claudia and Disa, they weren’t his real family. More like adopted one – by Stiles himself.

And the fourth and last note – Stiles wasn’t human.

 

* * *

 


	2. “The shit is going to hit the fan in a big way”  ― Jodi Ellen Malpas, This Man Confessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What it is?” Derek grumbled and pointed on the ground. Stiles and Disa both looked where Alpha pointed. “I’m pretty sure it’s a body. Very dead one”, Disa answered.
> 
> “Very funny. I- we know it’s dead. It smells very dead. Do something,” Derek growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to cover every characters and so on, so inform me if there is some huge errors in my story or something...  
> But for now; 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and everything!  
> Here is chapter 2!

* * *

 

Stiles stood on the roof and watched the moon. He knew the wolves were in the preserve, being free and he hoped that he could too – be free that is. He could never truly feel freedom. Dead ones weren’t free – they were caged in agony, misery, sorrow and most of all, in memories.

Don’t get it wrong, Stiles was happy. He really was but there was this feeling which never had gone away. He missed his real family, family by blood. He loved them and he hated them. He loved to hate them and hate to love them. But they were his family – had been centuries and continued to be till the end.

“I knew I would find you here, brother”, Disa’s soft voice pierced the silent. Stiles turned to look her sister – adopted (by him) or not. The girl walked across the roof and stopped right next to Stiles. Disa’s raven black hair was on a high ponytail and she had her trademark make up on – like always. Piercing ice blue eyes shined in the moonlight.  It was weird how she didn’t remind her parents at all but it was her magic which made her look different. Claudia once told that when she was young her hair was almost white and her eyes green, but her elemental magic had turned her hair and eyes brown – no powers comes without cost. But the cost wasn’t so bad. Disa was beautiful and Stiles worshiped her – in so so platonic way.

“Disa”, Stiles said simply and smiled little.

“My name and it’s beautiful – do not burn it out”, Disa answered grinning. Stiles shook his head.

“As you wish.”

Disa hummed and turned her gaze to the sky.

“Silver moon. Something is coming”, girl said quietly. Stiles nodded.

“And it won’t come without crash.”

 

They were silent for a while until Disa’s phone buzzed lightly in her leatherjackets pocket. Stiles glanced the girl when she answered.

“It better be good Jackson.”

_“You need to come to preserve, to the square and bring your idiot brother with you. Derek’s orders.”_

 

Stiles heard the click when douche nozzle ended the call. Disa sighed.

“And it was so good night…”

“Nothing last forever, sister”, Stiles said and Disa looked him.

“You do.”

 

Stiles didn’t bother to answer but changed the topic, “We should go. Sourpuss will be pissed if we keep linger.”

Disa nodded, used her stele to make her marks invisible and jumped from the roof doing a flip in mid way down.

“Show off”, Stiles said when he appeared her side.

“Shut up. You use your speed, I use what I got” Disa stated smugly. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Right. Shall we?”

Disa grinned and sprinted to the night. Stiles followed laughing quietly.

*

It took less than fifteen minutes from Stiles and Disa to arrive to the square.  Pack was already there. Well the wolves were sans Peter, the others were in their resident homes sleeping or doing whatever.

“What it is?” Derek grumbled and pointed on the ground. Stiles and Disa both looked where Alpha pointed. “I’m pretty sure it’s a body. Very dead one”, Disa answered.

“Very funny. I- we know it’s dead. It smells very dead. Do something,” Derek growled.

“Do something? What we could do? Bury it? Bring it back to life? That would be hilarious”, Disa babbled and could imagine how big bad alpha was running away from very ugly zombie…

“Disa”, Derek said with the voice which made Stiles shudder. The man was hot. Like hotter than hot and it was illegal to own a husky voice which belonged in the bed… _Stop it Stiles – these are wolves, they smell things……just stop it…_

 

Stiles squatted over the dead body. It was a mess. Blood was everywhere and it wasn’t first time that Stiles thanked God or something that he had his, ehm, diet in check. 

“Heart ripped out”, Disa stated Stiles hummed.

“I can see that. But something is wrong”, he said and glared the body. Disa crouched closer and just like that put her hand inside of the body. Stiles heard how Scott and Isaac winced. It was hard to not smile. He wanted to do the sticking hand in the guts (literally) but he had secret to keep so…

“Um, the liver is gone”, Disa murmured and took her hand out. She wiped it without thinking much to her black jeans.

“Mom’s going to kill you”, Stiles said and Disa snorted.

“There’s only barks and no bites so as if”, girl said grinning. Derek coughed and Stiles straightened himself.

“Heart is gone and so is the liver.”

“Yeah, I heard that.”

“Right, wolves and super senses. My bad. Anyway, I can’t say for sure what did this but it’s something enough power to rip heart out”, Stiles explained.

“It’s pretty tough to get thorough flesh and bone, so definitely something supernatural”, Disa continued.

Derek nodded and turned to Erica and Boyd.

“Try to take some smell and find whatever you can, but only for few hours. You need rest too”, alpha said and handed ripped shirt to pair who took the task, “Isaac go home and tell Peter, help him go thorough the books – maybe there is something.”

 

Isaac nodded and vanished in the night.

“I go to tell Deaton that shit hit the fan - again”, Scott said and started to run in towns direction.

“Liam, Brett, you both go home for now but tomorrow you go Satomi and tell her to be aware for anything, just in case”, Derek told the younger wolves who nodded and walked from the square.

“Jackson, I presume that you are going to Danny’s so tell him and I trust he will tell Lydia and she’ll inform Allison. Scott will take care of Kira and Mrs. McCall.”

After Jackson had left, Derek turned his attention to Stiles and Disa,”I count on that you will tell your father and he will inform Parrish.”

 

Siblings nodded and both knew that there would be more than just giving the information but no one else needed to know that – not yet.

“What about the body?” Disa asked.

“I will take care of it”, Derek answered.

“I’ll stay and help”, Stiles offered but grumpy wolf shook his head.

“No, go with Disa. I can handle it myself.”

 

Stiles sighed but knew that he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to help but to others he was just human… If only he could tell…

“Come on bro, we had info to deliver”, Disa said and nudged Stiles’ hand. The Boy sighed again.

“Fine. Good night Sourwolf.”

“Good night Stiles. Disa”, Alpha said and started to handle the body.

 

Disa glanced at Stiles but kept quiet. It wasn’t her business.

 

*

 

John turned his gaze from tv to siblings when they barged in from backdoor. Claudia didn’t even do that. Both were already used to Stiles’ and Disa’s deeds.

“So, how bad?” John asked and scanned his children. Disa lifted her hand, the bloody one…

“I think we can say that for now we manage but if it gets worse – we’ll be screwed.”

Claudia snorted and turned too to her children.

“It’ll be fine, but if it actually gonna blew up on our faces – please inform me before so I can call help”, woman said smiling. Her brown eyes shined and Stiles knew she was pretty happy that something was happening.

 

Yeah, to the town _“the happenings”_ weren’t nice but Claudia loved those moments. She had been wild one when she was younger. Very much rebel –like but quieten down when she met John. Stiles searched Claudia’s eyes and raised his eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up Stiles”, Claudia said grinning. Stiles chuckled.

“Didn’t say anything”, boy answered and raised his hands to indicate surrender.  John and Disa watched the pair and glanced each other. Disa inched closer to her dad.

“We should go. They are in that again”, Disa whispered and John nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go. Training?”

Disa nodded and followed her dad to the basement which they had turned in to amazing training room with punch bags, tatami, weapons crates and - racks and so on. So they retreated and left Claudia and Stiles to mind their own business.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working so I try to give you new chapters as soon as I can complete them! and I try to not take over a month to update this story - this is my baby so, yeah! Hope you enjoyed this! <3


	3. “You don't know the half of it.” –Isabel Lightwood, Shadowhunters s1e4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia nodded and sighed. Stiles took his friend’s, mother’s hand to his and they sat there, in the silence…Thinking how utterly screwed they would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so much time to end up here, but here it is!!!! <3 Hope you like it!
> 
> Here is also some of things you should know before hand if you don't know them yet:
> 
> *Sai - The sai (釵) is a traditional weapon used in the Okinawan martial arts. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs (yoku) projecting from the handle (tsuka). There are many types of sai with varying prongs for trapping and blocking.
> 
> *khopesh - (ḫpš; also vocalized khepesh) is an Egyptian sickle-sword that evolved from battle axes
> 
> *Shadowhunters names their weapons, so they gain more power and are loyal to their carrier.

* * *

 

 

 ** _Azrael_** and **_Dumah_** , the only Double Seraph Blades in Shadowhunter’s history and made by the First, Jonathan, who gave the Blades to her sister when she turned to a Shadowhunter. And from her, those blades exchange the keeper centuries after centuries and now those blades lay on the metal table in the Stilinski’s basement.

Azrael was slightly different than his twin, when it glowed he didn’t shine as light blue like normal Seraph Blades his color was deep crimson. Dumah’s glow was blue but not the same blue than Seraph Blades normally was, his was pure blue. A High Blue, where was no other colors mixed. And together Azrael and Dumah were beautiful. They created a violet shine around their carrier.

 

 There was also a reason why Azrael and Dumah were only Double Blades in whole ShadowWorld – they were twins. You can fight with two swords but they never will be doubles. But going back to reason WHY there is only one pair of Double Blades – to be able to make the blades you need use magic of first warlock, pure angel blood and metal from the Void.

 

So you might get why it was hard to made twin blades. Yeah, you still can get metal from Void – if you make deal with a devil. Except no one was that stupid. You could get pure angel blood if you could summon an angel but because Mortal Cup was lost, so that wasn’t going to happen. But first warlock’s magic – yeah, if you could bring back dead people you might get the magic BUT unfortunately or fortunately the first warlock had received the Viking Funeral (after he was shredded in pieces by other warlocks, history is messy place) so there was no corpse to bring back to life.

 

 And let’s not forget that not anyone could wield Double Blades. You needed to be perfect, which Abigail Shadowhunter had been and now Disa was and the Double Blades belonged to her now. And so did a beautiful bow which was made of Ebony and carved with beautiful tribals.

 

Bow wasn’t ordinary one. It was made by seelies and granted as a gift for Disa. How? Well, long story short, at the age of ten Disa ended up accidentally saving the prince of _Unseelie_ Court.  yeah, that happened but let’s not dwell on it…

 

You do not usually name all of your weapons, only the Seraph Blades but it was seelies tradition to name weapons they made. The Bow had been unnamed and when given to Disa the King himself told her to name it so it would serve her and be loyal only to her and she did – name the bow that is. **_Rashnu_**. She also got a quiver full of arrows, which she would never lost. Yeah, magic but pretty convenient – at least for Disa.

 

“Earth to Disa!” John shouted from the other end of the room. Disa blinked and turned to look her dad.

“Yeah, ‘m here”, she mumbled and smiled. John nodded and took sais in his hand.

“Sais? Really dad? You gonna get your ass kicked – by me”, Disa said grinning. John snorted.

“As if. If you keep talking I have already won.”

Disa rolled her eyes and grabbed two khopesh. Usually you fought with only one but Disa had pretty much made art of using two blades.

 

“Shall we, old man?”

John nodded.

“Just pick the music and then we start.”

 

 

*

 

 

Stiles smiled when he heard the Fall Out Boy start to play in the basement. Father – daughter time was precious to Disa like Stiles’ time with Claudia. Which, speaking of…

“Claudia, I really hope you are ready to use your magic for fighting. I know it’s not your cup of tea, but we are royally screwed”, Stiles said and sat down to the couch. Claudia grinned.

“Yeah, I’m ready. It’s been long time when I actually got to use my powers”, she answered and Stiles nodded.

“Good, but use it only when needed” Stiles said seriously and grin faded from Claudia’s lips.

“How bad is it?”

Stiles sighed, “We don’t have just one big bad out there but two.”

“And I presume you know this other threat too?” Claudia asked and Stiles sighed, again.

“Not personally but I know them and I know they are after me. Thanks to Klaus”, Stiles told Claudia and buried his head in his hands.

“Figured”, Claudia muttered and sat down next to Stiles, “Who are they?”

Stiles turned to face her old friend, who he actually loved like son loved his mother.

“ The Hiding Coven”, Stiles stated and watched how Claudia’s brown eyes widened.

“You are shitting me.”

“I wish…”

“Shit”, Claudia muttered and glanced at Stiles. Stiles leaned back and groaned.

“Yeah. I’m what I am, but I can’t do anything about it or this circle won’t end – ever.  You are powerful and Disa, well she’ll be awesome but that won’t still be enough. Not even with John. Or with the Pack and my family would just make it worse”, Stiles said and Claudia knew he was right.

 

The Hiding Coven or _Schovajsa_ Coven was the one of the most powerful covens in the whole World. The Coven was centuries old and they used blood magic. Dark magic.  There were only few covens which could match with them in powers. No witch could ever fight against them alone, but a warlock…

 

“We need Him”, Claudia whispered and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. You should call Him. Not yet, but soon.”

 

Claudia nodded and sighed. Stiles took his friend’s, mother’s hand to his and they sat there, in the silence…Thinking how utterly screwed they would be soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azrael - Archangel of Death  
> Dumah - Angel of Silence  
> Rashnu - Angel of Judgment
> 
> Schovajsa - Means "hide yourself", of Moravian origin.


	4. "Reality continues to ruin my life"  -Bill Watterson, The Complete Calvin and Hobbes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was on the edge. It had been peaceful over six months and now this… He knew that this was just a first murder and next one was right behind the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the 4th chapter (yey me! o/) I really hope you enjoy this!  
> I remind you that english is not my native tongue so I'm sorry for mistakes or typos of any kind.  
> I try to make chapters little bit longer!! so I'm so sorry that this is so short...
> 
> Comments, kudos anything are always welome ! And thank you to those who actually find time to read this and possibly even enjoy!? <3

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up from the couch. Claudia had gone to bed or at least so Stiles tough because she wasn’t beside him anymore and he had been covered with blanket.

“Here”, Disa’s voice said behind and Stiles turned to look the girl. Disa had a bright smile on her lips and wineglass full of something which wasn’t wine – nor did it smell like wine.

“Thanks and why you are up so early?”

“I’m always up early”, Disa stated and parked herself next to Stiles.

“No you’re not. At weekends it’s usually 2pm before you even consider moving out from the bed”, Stiles said grinning. Disa hummed.

“Well, that’s early… AND it's not a weekend...it's wednesday.”

“For you my dear sister, to others it is over midday, no matter what day it is. And now, now it’s … Wait, what time it is?”

Disa laughed to his brothers confused face.

“It’s  almost four… Pm.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, you slept and mom kinda let you and dad left work hours ago and gonna pull the doubles and mom’s coming back tomorrow morning”, Disa informed. Stiles sighed.

“Being sheriff and cheaf of medicine…ugh, I’m just happy that I’m a teenager”, Stiles muttered.

“You have been a teen a while now…”,Disa said amused. Stiles groaned and saying nothing he vanished – to the shower.

“We need to be at the Mansion in half an hour!” Disa reminded her brother. Stiles didn’t care, he needed shower, asap.

 

*

 

Derek was on the edge. It had been peaceful over six months and now this… He knew that this was just a first murder and next one was right behind the corner.

“Derek, sit down. You put puppies off with your spacing”, Peter said and flopped himself on the couch, next to Isaac who looked pleased for Peters action. Derek sighed and sat down on the brown armchair. Erica and Boyd were in the kitchen doing god know what and Lydia was lying on her stomach on the floor helping Allison and Kira with some school work – even though it was their summer vocation. Brett, Liam and Scott were still outside – Alpha number two tried to teach the two some fight techniques – all though Derek knew that Brett was good at fighting because he had grown up in Alpha Ito’s Pack, but the boy stick beside Liam and who know why. Derek felt tug in the Pack bond which was message from Cora that she and the Twins were heading back to the Mansion. Jackson was picking up Danny and Derek hoped Stiles and Disa would be on time too. They have too much to talk about the situation. Which brought Derek to Stiles…

 

Infuriating, spazz, chatterbox, annoying, beautiful ( _what?_ ), awesome ( _right…_ ) Stiles. So yeah, Derek knew he was goner for the younger boy but he never would tell that to the boy. It was so much easier to act like there was no feeling what so ever.

 

“Hola, dudes and dudettes!” Stiles greeted when appeared like out of thin air.

“Don’t call me dude”, Derek said. Stiles was as he hadn’t heard the alpha and just grinning sat down on the armrest of Derek’s chair. Disa rolled her eyes and placed herself the empty couch. Erica and Boyd had come out of kitchen a while ago and had taken a seat on same couch as Peter and Isaac.

“So still missing puppies”, Stiles said when he noticed the lack of Cora, the twins, Jackson and Danny. Derek hummed.

“They are coming.”

 

It took about fifteen minutes till missing members had found their way in the Mansion. Cora and Aidan sat on the floor near Derek and Stiles and Jackson sit almost on the Disa’s lap – only because Danny and Ethan took too much pace on the sofa. Scott stand behind Derek and Liam and Brett were leaning on the wall.

 

“So, what’s the situation?” Scott asked and that’s how the pack meeting started.

 

*

 

Stiles wasn’t happy how the meeting had gone. They had  nothing. They didn’t have any clue what was happening and even if Stiles knew he could help, he wasn’t ready. If he wanted to give his help, his knowledge, he needed to tell the truth. And he really wasn’t ready, not yet. But Stiles knew the time for the truth was coming closer with every second so… For now he just wanted to enjoy his time with Derek.

 

“Oi, Sourwolf! Can’t you slow down like a lot?” Stiles asked with normal voice knowing that wolf in question would hear him. Derek huffed but stopped.

“Or maybe you should walk faster?”

Stiles hummed. He liked snarky Derek. Although the man didn’t show that side of him too often – which was sad. Derek was hilarious but Stiles thought that if he didn’t count himself, only Peter knew Derek’s softer but sassy side.

“I could but I won’t. We aren’t -”, Stiles didn’t have a change to end the sentence when the scream sliced the afternoon air. Derek raised his eye brown and smirked.

“In hurry you mean?”

“Oh, shut up!” Stiles muttered and started to run after Derek. It took solid 5 minutes from them to reach location of the scream. Or someone who had screamed. Wasn’t screaming anymore or never again…

 

Body was lying on the ground. Huge claw marks on chest and face. Stiles would have gagged if he was human but he wasn’t and to be honest, he had seen much worse. Not that the scene wasn’t awful. Like said claw marks were huge – not every average Balto ( _Hah! Dog jokes!_ ) had pawns big enough to fit the claws which could done such a damage. Body was unrecognizable but you could see that it belonged to young man.

 

“Torn, like the first one and heart ripped out too.”, Derek said and Stiles nodded crouching nearer. He felt the hunger grow but pushed it far back to his mind. Later.

“It is but differently. This is neater. Claws… Like dogs or cats have...First body’s marks were like… um… crisper, pointier – like bird’s claws...”, Stiles explained. Derek groaned.

“You mean that there are two things on the loose? Great!”

“I don’t make assumptions but the might be”, Stiles answered and took deep breath. He really hoped that Disa would have been there so he shouldn’t have done what he was going to do. Stiles rolled his shirts long sleeve up and but his hand in the large wound of the body. He searched few seconds and when he didn’t find what he was searching –

“Fuck. Liver is gone, like with the first body.”

“Shit. You think you could work information like this?” Derek asked sounding hopeful and perhaps little bit unsure. Stiles actually liked that that Derek understood that he might be research king but he couldn’t do miracles –which he actually could maybe do but no one needed to know that – not yet anyway. Soon.

“Yeah. I’ll work tonight and make Disa help me… We should call dad and tell him.”

“Yeah, I will do that. You go home and try to find… Anything is good at this point”, Derek said and stared Stiles. Stiles nodded and patted Derek’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I will text you or something if we find anything…”, Stiles said and Derek nodded.

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Good night, Derek.”

 

* * *

 


	5. “I think you ought to know I'm feeling very depressed.” ― Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I found something and I do not like what I found”, Stiles started and lifted his gaze to meet Disa’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that this took so effin long to appear here but now it is...!!!! I got mild writers block but I solved that and now I'm on the roll again.. I'm sorry if this chapter is short but this needed to be done like this.... so sorry, once more...
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

”So, you got in NYU?” Disa asked and squeezed her cellphone little bit tighter.

_“Yeah, the letter came today…Just…I don’t know how to tell them that I won’t study a law”_ , Jackson said and Disa knew he was scared. To Jackson, it was enough that he got to know few years ago that he was adopted – so add there his adoptive father wanting the best to his son and hope he comes lawyer like himself. And for a while Jackson actually considered it but Disa and Danny made him rethink the whole thing.

“Just tell ‘em. And if they are not happy – then tell ‘em to suck it up. You and your art, both of you are amazing Jackson”, Disa said smiling. Jackson sighed.

_“I know but my parents don’t… ”_

“Okey, now, you suck it up buttercup and do something. Have they ever even seen your art?”

_“No.”_

“Well, why you are on the phone with me then?”

Disa sniggered when she heard click-sound from the other end of the phone.

 

Jackson maybe gave impressions of cool, collected and asshole but in reality, Jackson was gentle, unsure and a loyal friend. Reason why everyone misunderstood Jackson’s everything was because he was bad, very bad at feelings. Danny and Disa herself were the only ones who knew the real Jackson. Even Lydia, who dated him better part of middle- and high school, didn’t knew who Jackson really was.

 

Knock on Disa’s room’s door interrupted her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Just me”, Stiles answer was muffled behind the door.

“Just come in”, Disa told her brother who followed the order. Stiles looked around the room which hadn’t change at all like in eight years. Disa always had a thing for dark colors and weird things, or it might have had something to do with her Shadowhunter legacy. Who knows.

 

“So?” Disa asked. She was curious and she saw troubled look on Stiles’ face.

“It’s bad. We found another body, but the way it was killed… Different than the first one. Well heart ripped out and liver gone but the claw marks clearly belonged to other animal. If I have to guess I would say some kind of feline…”

Disa furrowed her eye browns.

“Okei, so feline… What about the first body’s marks?”

“I do not want to assume but they were little bit more shredded. Difference is very small but still…”, Stiles answered and sat down on his sister’s bed. Disa hummed and took her place in front of her computer.

Just few taps and she had google tap opened.

“So we have feline marks and unidentified marks but both thingies had taken liver and ripped the heart out”, Disa murmured more to herself than to Stiles.

“There is something which do not add up”, Stiles said and Disa nodded. Something wasn’t right.

“What if we forget all and start from the smaller things. Specific things. Like only claw marks or the liver?”

Stiles nodded, “Seems legit. I will go to do my own research. You took the liver and will try to find something about claw marks.”

Disa just nodded and burrowed herself in the world of internet.

 

*

 

It took few hours, lots of prints and too many colorful curses before Disa had everything she could find. And those findings - weren’t good, not at all.

She walked to her brother’s room and sat on the bed. Stiles turned around and his expression was a copy of Disa’s own – no smile, grin nor little up turn on the corners of the lips – so yeah, they were fucked…

“I found something and I do not like what I found”, Stiles started and lifted his gaze to meet Disa’s eyes.

“That bad?”

“Yeah. Depressing and very fucking bad. I had a hunch already back in the woods but I needed to confirm it. Those marks… Lion.”

Disa lifted her brown, “Lion? There is no lions in US, Stiles… Maybe a mountain lion?”

“Uh, no. Even though both are felidae, their subfamily is different. You see, mountain lion belongs to felinae and lion to pantherinae – and so on, so the claw marks are unique and especially this thingy which had made nest into the preserve.  And to add one thing…Those mark... huge...like chainsaw huge… like four or five time bigger than normal lion’s claw marks are…”, Stiles rambled. Disa sighed.

 

“That’s so fucking wonderful… My findings aren’t nice either. The liver thing… I tried to find something by using marks and liver as search words but there was only thing which I could find… It came out when I tried bird claw marks and liver words together.”

Stiles grunted and tried to think why it sounded familiar to him too. So familiar it was annoying knock behind his head. Disa gave printed paper to her brother who looked it and, “Shit… You’re right. There wasn’t any paw prints or anything around the area of first body…So why not from the sky… Shit… Fuck…”, Stiles muttered.

“Yeah, my words exactly… That’s only good explanations…  aaand… Your lion thing isn’t so farfetched either if that”, Disa pointed paper in Stiles hands, “Is… Well, if we are right…”

 

Stiles lifted his gaze to meet his sister’s and both sighed. Answers to their questions… Well was answered and but the might be truth was so fucking depressing and bad and what not that Stiles wished that he and Disa were wrong… Very, very wrong because if they were right…

 

They were so screwed.

*

 

_“They found a body again. And one had already bought in when I got to work”,_ Claudia told to her husband. John sighed. Two nights ago one body and now two.

“I sense some kind of pattern”, John said and Claudia hummed on the other end of the phone.

_“Yeah. I thought so too, but I guess I should info Stiles about the other body.”_

“Do that. And tell the kids to be careful. I know they can take care of themselves but still”, John answered. Claudia’s laugh was music to his ears.

_“To put it midly. But sure ‘ll do. I love you.”_

“And I you.”

 

*

 

_It was third night. Last night of Full Moon. Two more cycles left and he was done. He would live forever._

_She was hunting. Not for food but for revenged and fun. She would make the One suffer as she pleased and she would enjoy every moment of it._

_He knew she was there and he knew she would kill again. And the leftovers- would be his._

They didn’t saw it coming. It happened and all what was left was silence.

 

_Three life ended that night._

 

* * *

 


End file.
